


Perfect Love

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Sana is hungry, so Momo cooks for her at 3 o'clock in the morning
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that I wanted to yeet out of my head and into words. Happy Samo day ya'll.

Sana turned off the vlive and laid back on the bed. It was fun being able to hang out with Onces, even though it was late into the night. But then she heard her stomach grumble. “Momo, I’m hungry.” She peered to the side, looking at Momo that was sprawling on the floor.

“Go to sleep, it’ll help,” Momo murmured, scrolling through her phone.

“But you know I can’t sleep with an empty stomach.” She whined. That seemed to grab Momo’s attention and when the girl looked at her, she gave her puppy eyes.

Momo rolled her eyes, sitting up and looked at her sternly. “Are you really hungry?”

Sana nodded.

Momo sighed, but she got up anyway. “I can make you ramyun, but that’s it, okay?”

“Yes!”

They bound towards the kitchen silently, not wanting to wake up unwanted guests. She watched Momo pull out the pot in the cabinet, handing it to her. “Boil some water.” She smirked, “you know how to do that right?”

Sana scoffed, grabbing the pot aggressively, “I know how to boil water you ass.”

Momo snickered, opening the fridge to look for more ingredients. “What do you want in your ramyun?”

Sana pondered. “Kimchi, sausages and egg?”

“Okay.” Momo pulled out the ingredient, setting it on the counter so she could prepare it. “You don’t want any greens? Like spring onions. Got some already chopped up in the fridge.”

“Yes, please.”

After getting the onion, Momo started to chop some of the things to be put in the pot, whilst instructing Sana to put in the seasoning packet before the water boiled.

Sana observed from the side, feeling so much love for the girl that would cook for her at 3 in the morning just because she asked her to. And if Momo wanted the same from her, she would do it in a heartbeat too. She sidled up to the side, circling her arms around Momo’s waist, leaving pecks of kisses on her exposed shoulder.

“Momo, kiss.”

Momo chuckled, looking at her smirking. “You’re such a spoiled princess.”

Sana pouted. “But I’m your princess.”

“Yes, you are. Mine and no others.” Momo leaned forward to give her a kiss, knife forgotten to the side. It was a sweet kiss, just them moving their lips together, but it felt wonderful as warmth spread throughout their body. Momo pulled back and give her a kiss on the cheek. “Now let me finish this so we can eat.”

“Okay,” Sana murmured, dazed by the kiss. Usually, it’ll take so much convincing to even get a kiss on the cheek, so when Momo suddenly became affectionate, her brain turned to mush. “I love you.”

“I know. Now go and set the table.”

Sana shook her head, changing position so she could snuggle into Momo’s back. “I want to stay here with you.”

Momo sighed affectionately, starting again. She cooked with a Sana shaped koala on her back.

They ate together silently and finished it quickly so that they could go to sleep. Sana volunteered to wash the dishes because Momo had already done so much for her. When she finished, they walked back towards Momo’s room hand in hand.

Sana crawled into bed to her side, opening her arms up for Momo to cuddle with her. The girl immediately hugged her back, nose pressed into her neck. Sana carded her fingers through Momo’s hair, knowing that it’ll help the girl sleep better.

“Thank you, Momo,” Sana whispered, putting every ounce of gratitude that she had behind those words. They had spent 8 years together through thick and thin, but even so, she never stopped falling deeper in love with the girl in her arms. She felt Momo left a kiss on her collarbone.

“I just cooked you ramyun,” Momo slurred already on her way to dreamland with the way Sana was playing with her hair.

“You did so much than that. I love you.” She heard Momo’s breath hitched and she hugged her tighter.

“I love you too, so, so much Sana,” Momo murmured into her neck, leaving a kiss there. In a matter of seconds, Momo fell asleep.

“Happy anniversary Momoring.” Sana fell asleep too with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D. I hope this would make you smile in these trying times. Twt @anothingqueer


End file.
